Enterprises may deploy a variety of information technology resources to perform automated tasks that support the day-to-day activities of the business. Applications that are used by business groups or users may be referred to as front-end applications in some contexts. These front-end applications may send requests for information or business transactions to other applications, for example applications that provide access to large enterprise data bases or to applications supported by third parties outside of the enterprise. For example, a large retail front-end application may call upon credit checking services provided via the back-end by third party credit checking services and/or applications. In some enterprises, a messaging middleware layer may be disposed between the front-end applications and the back-end applications to promote efficient computing operations and to decouple front-end applications from back-end applications.